The Unexpected Infatuation
by PleaseCouldYouStopTheNoise
Summary: Sometimes life surprises you in unexpected ways. Shenny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****_This story is settled somewhere in season 2 – my favorite season ever._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

It was another regular Monday. As usual, Penny got up around 8:00 a.m. and started to get ready for another shift at the Cheesecake Factory. She went to the bathroom, took a hot shower, put her yellow uniform on and walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. _I need milk_, she thought. The boys in 4A should be at work by then so she took the spare key and unlocked their door sneakily, mug in her hand. The apartment was quiet, the only sound she heard were the traffic noises in the street below. She opened the refrigerator silently and pulled out the milk jug, filling her cup and closing the fridge. When she turned to leave, an unusual sight caught her attention. Sheldon Cooper was standing in the hall, drying himself off with a white towel, not noticing her presence, completely naked. Penny let out a loud gasp.

"Penny! What are you doing here?" he shouted, glaring at her, covering his body desperately.

She dropped her mug on the floor where it shattered. "Sheldon, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were at home!" she apologized, embarrassed. "I was getting some milk… sorry," Penny kneeled down on the floor, trying to clean up the mess.

"You're the milk thief! Leonard said I was crazy but I knew that carton felt lighter," he spat.

"I said I was sorry, ok?" She looked up at his annoyed blue eyes, "And why were you walking around naked anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"First of all, I'll be working at home this week. Second, this is my apartment. The door was locked and I didn't expect any visitors. I just got out of the shower and was going to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Why should I put any clothes?" He was trembling with anger, voice raspy, "I'll wipe the floor later. Leave. Now."

She stood up, face red and hands shaking, offended by his harsh words. She ran to her place, closed the door and threw herself on the couch, sobbing_. I crossed the line_. Penny and Sheldon usually bickered about anything, at least three times a week, but she realized with sadness that this time was different. She didn't respect his privacy, one of the most important aspects of his life. _He has to forgive me_. A full hour passed as her mind tried to figure out how to apologize properly, when the image of his naked body flashed in her head. Penny frowned – she'd never thought about his looks. Of course, when they first met she found him cute, even attractive, but then he opened his big mouth and those first impressions died immediately. They were haunting her now, making her body shiver. _I need to get laid_.

(Knock, knock, knock) Penny…

(Knock, knock, knock) Penny…

(Knock, knock, knock) Penny…

Her heart thumped wildly at the sound of his poundings. She rushed to the door and opened with a shy smile. "Hello Sheldon."

He stared at her with a resigned expression. "Hello, Penny. I came here to make you an apology for my previous behavior. My mother taught me to never yell at a woman, no matter how infuriating she is," he snickered, "I'm sorry."

Penny sighed with relief as her eyes travelled down to his chinos. All she could picture was what was hidden underneath it. _Wow!_ She blushed and locked eyes with him. "Thank you, Sheldon."

"You're welcome. But you've got two strikes now." He announced and left.

The additional strike didn't bother her; what was really disturbing was the image of his dick fixed in her memory. It was surely a nice, sizable cock, but she had seen a few and they didn't get stuck in her head. Penny blamed the lack of erotic activities in her life for these naughty thoughts, she had a great sexual appetite and this dry spell was killing her_. I wish I could see it better_. With a huff, she grabbed her purse and left for work.

XXX

"Oh yes," Penny moaned, inserting her dildo deep inside her pussy while rubbing her clit in gentle circles. This was her third masturbation session of the night and didn't seem to be the last; after each orgasm, the ache in her belly appeared to grow. "Shit!" She came again, always picturing Sheldon fucking her in several positions, his beautiful dick filling her to the brim. Lying under her rumpled sheets, recovering her breath, she thought about this crazy situation. What he would think if he saw her like this? He would call her a pervert, a creature driven by her basic urges, a sicko. Maybe he would be right. She'd never touched herself thinking about a real person; the men of her fantasies were usually celebrities or faceless partners, this was new territory. _Oh my God, I'm horny for Sheldon!_ Perhaps she already had a crush on him, a crush fueled by the recent events. He sure was adorable. _Oh, no_. She felt asleep thinking about his lips.

Early the next morning, Penny woke up feeling lighthearted and calm. She didn't have to work, so her plans were a long bath, a manicure appointment and some shoe shopping. She stretched out and closed her eyes – no more Sheldon daydreams, no more visions of perfect, rosy penises. Yesterday was a mishap. It had to be.

She was checking her mail box when she heard the familiar voice behind her; the hairs on the back of her neck stood up immediately.

"Good morning, Penny," Sheldon said cheerfully, "Where are you going so early?"

"Hello, Sheldon. I'm going to get my nails done," she answered quickly, "You?"

"Oh, I'm going to the comic book store to purchase the new Batman edition."

She smiled. "Do you wanna a ride?"

"I'd planned to walk there, but I accept your generous suggestion," he replied politely, "Is your checking engine light still on?"

_No, definitively no crush._

Penny glared at him. "No, Sheldon, I got it fixed last week," she passed him "Are you coming or not?"

He followed her to the car, climbing up to sit beside her. There the two of them sat quietly for several minutes while she drove. When they reached Stuart's store, Sheldon let out his breathy laugh and she turned to him. "What?"

"I was thinking about yesterday's events," he started, "It came to mind that you're the only woman besides my family and Dr. Pinder who's ever seen me naked. I find the notion humorous." He chuckled, looking amused.

Penny's mouth was open for about a minute, her face shocked. Why did he bring this up? She cleaned her throat and replied, "Yes, this is funny," she glanced at him, "I guess it's the kind of thing that can happen when you spend a lot of time with someone."

His eyes drifted outside to the dusty street where some children were playing hopscotch. When he looked back at her, his mouth had an unexpected sexy grin, "I'm glad it was you," then he left the car and entered the building.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beating through the windshield relentlessly, kids were laughing loudly outside and the radio was playing a cheesy country song. Penny, however, was too absorbed in her own thoughts to care. What the hell was that? Was Sheldon flirting with her? Why was he 'glad' she saw him undressed? What was he expecting from her? These questions were lingering in her head unstoppably. _Argh!_ She was used to overthinking things, especially boy-related matters, but this was too much to handle. Before yesterday, Sheldon was just her robotic neighbor and sometimes her odd friend; now she was seeing him in a different light, almost in a romantic way and that was surely terrifying. Penny gripped the wheel tightly, looked at her hands and sighed, _I need to get my nails done_. Half an hour later, she arrived at the beauty shop.

XXX

It was 8:00 p.m. and Penny was observing her four new pairs of shoes. They were lined up in boxes along the wall facing her bed. The scene reminded her of 'Sex and the City', the episode in which Carrie says that you shouldn't enter stores until emotionally stabilized. She smiled at the memory and wondered what the boys were doing right now. Well, one boy in particular. The answer came quickly as her phone buzzed. She picked it up, somewhat eagerly. It was a text message from Leonard, inviting her for dinner. She exhaled deeply, considering the offer for a moment and decided to accept it; after all, she was hungry and her fridge was nearly empty. Besides, this was a great opportunity to deal with her possible crush and exterminate it. During the day, Penny pondered about the 'Sheldon situation' and concluded: pretend that nothing happened was the best course of action. No more ifs or buts. Her mind should be occupied with important things, like her acting career, bills to pay and the cute expensive red dress she saw earlier.

She opened their door, greeting the four friends, "Hello, guys!"

Raj, Howard and Sheldon were sitting on the couch eating their meals and barely acknowledged her presence. Leonard was standing in front of the kitchen island and smiled widely at her. "Hi, Penny! I've got your dinner," he said enthusiastically, passing her the mee krob. She thanked him and sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"May I say you look lovely tonight, milady?" Howard winked at her.

"Thank you, Howard," she mumbled. _This guy needs a girlfriend_.

"So Penny, how have you been doing?" Leonard asked while sitting on her right side.

"I'm fine. The Cheesecake Factory is closed for the next three days, so I have more time to prepare for my auditions."

"Oh, I see. I'm happy for you," he grinned, "We are playing Klingon Boggle later, do you want to join us?"

"I'd love too, but I'm kind of tired…" It was half a lie. "I think I'll pass this time."

"I'm sure that beauty salon visits are a herculean task," Sheldon mocked, "I would be exhausted as well."

Penny glared at him, "Hey! I did other things too! I went to the mall and… I… I…" She was in a loss of words.

"As I said - exhausting." Sheldon smirked.

"Bite me," she fumed. _It's easier to hate you_.

He just continued staring at her, with a smile playing on his lips. That same smile from earlier, the smile that made her insides melt. She blushed and looked away. _Nothing is happening; it's all inside your head. _Raj observed the odd scene in front of him, but (of course) said nothing.

XXX

_As everybody finished their dinners, Penny stood up and went to the sink to wash the dishes, while the guys kept chatting about gorns in the living room. All of a sudden, she felt his presence behind her. "You seem startled, Penny," his moist breath hot in her ear, "And I believe I know why. I suspect you can't forget this," he grinded his erection against her ass, making her gasp loudly. His hands groped her breasts as his mouth found her neck and bit hardly. Penny turned around and kissed him passionately, tongues rubbing against each other, sending sparks straight to her core. "Fuck me, Sheldon…" She pleaded against his lips, breathless. He leered at her, "No."_

Penny woke up with a start. Her dark room was silent aside from her harsh breathing. She felt her thighs moist and slick, her heart beating wildly, throat dry. She could still savor the faint taste of his mint toothpaste in her mouth. Apparently her subconscious was playing tricks on her. She went to the bathroom, peed and splashed water on her face. Before realizing, she ran to her goodie drawer, picked up her favorite vibrator and put it to good use. Eight minutes later, a strangled "Sheldon!" reverberated throughout the apartment.

XXX

"That's great, Mom." Penny looked at her watch impatiently. Her mother has called and was rambling on and on about some stupid trip she had just returned from. It was almost noon and she hasn't had lunch yet; her stomach was growling. "I have to go now, ok? Love you. Bye." She put the phone in her purse, grabbed her car keys and unbolted the door, coming face to face with her tall neighbor. He was wearing his red 'Shazam!' t-shirt with a green one underneath it, plaid pants and smelled like baby soap.

"Hello, Penny. I was going to ask if you want to join me for lunch. I ordered some Kadhai Paneer and as Leonard can't eat it because of his lactose intolerance, I thought we could share. After all, it's a large portion," he explained.

He was so close she could see the tiny flecks of silver in his eyes. It was disturbing. "Thank you Sweetie, but I can't keep mooching your food every day," she replied a little ashamed, "I'll get a sandwich or something."

"Nonsense," he argued, "Chop, chop, the food is getting cold," he said clapping hands and entering his apartment. She followed him, smiling to herself.

They ate the meal, sitting side by side on the brown couch, conversing about their day and the news in general. She enjoyed his company, almost forgetting about her improper delusions. Speaking of which …

"Penny, I had a strange dream last night," _Huh? _"It wasn't a dream _per se_; I was sleeping and heard your voice calling my name," he spoke with a peculiar glint in his eyes, "A scream, actually… A scream mixed with a moan. Weird isn't?"

A blush crept up her cheeks all the way to her ears and down her neck. "Yes, w…weird." She stammered. They stayed quiet for countless seconds. Suddenly a thought came to her mind – this was the time to come clean, to tell him about her naughty fantasies, her bordering obsession. Probably he would say some cruel but sincere words and end this unbearable, time-consuming mess. He was eying her expectantly when she started to talk, voice low.

"Look Sheldon… You DID hear me scream."

"Why? Were you injured?"

_How can a genius be so clueless?_

"No Sheldon, I was not injured," she huffed, "The thing is… I've been thinking about you since… since Monday morning," her voice calmer, "And I'm having some… sexual thoughts about you after that."

"Oh," he replied softly, not making eye contact with her.

"Then in the car, you said you were glad I saw you naked," she continued, "You were ok with that and this is confusing to me… Why were you glad?"

He studied her calmly, "Penny… You and I are somehow close friends. After two years, you've become an important part of my social circle despite our many differences. I feel comfortable around you… sometimes too comfortable," he avoided her stare, "When you saw me nude on that morning, my initial reaction was embarrassment. Then I felt angry about your stealing habits… After your abrupt departure, I reflected about the situation and realized that what was really bothering me was the fact you entered my apartment without my permission," a deep breath, "I actually didn't care about the accidental exposure of my private parts."

She was speechless for a moment, butterflies in her stomach, her head a little dizzy. "Ok… but you were… pleased about the exposure… why?"

His face was slightly flushed when he explained, "I don't know exactly, Penny… I… just feel glad that… that you know me… in an intimate way," he bored his eyes into hers, "I've never felt this way before."

To say that this was an unexpected turn of events would be an understatement. His confession was a truly shock to her; never in a million years she would've imagine these words coming out of his mouth. "Sheldon, I'm…"

He interrupted her with a sly smile, arching an eyebrow, "What kind of sexual thoughts do you have about me, Penny?"

_This isn't happening._

He was facing her with a curious expression, dark blue eyes, waiting for her answer. She licked her dry lips, drawing a shaky breath and tried not to die right there. She noticed an erection tenting his trousers almost obscenely. With great difficulty, she tore her eyes away and looked back at his face, shivering a little. "I think about us… having sex," she saw his dick twitch at her words, "And other stuff."

"What other stuff?" He scooted closer to her, "Tell me, Penny."

She knew she shouldn't, but continued, "I fantasize about your penis. I imagine how it would feel in my hands… in my mouth," her clit throbbed, "Do you… do you want me to show you?"

Sheldon didn't say a word, just unbuttoned his pants, pulled the zipper down and freed his swollen cock. Penny sighed at the delightful view, not believing that this was really happening. Her hand reached out to touch it and he moaned deeply. She ran her index finger from the tip of his penis to the testicles, cupping them briefly before returning to his veiny shaft. He groaned as she closed her hand around the base, stroking firmly. His eyes diverted from her face to the bouncing breasts hidden under her purple blouse. She grabbed his right hand, placing it on her breast and he pinched its nipple through the thin fabric that separated it from his bare hand briefly. When her thumb rubbed the pre-cum over the smooth head, he hissed, "Penny… nobody's ever touched… ohhh…" She sped up her movements, her hand twisting up at the tip and he leaned back on the couch, eyes shut tight, thrusting his hips towards her greedy hand. "Cum for me, Sheldon. I wanna watch it," she whispered, voice thick with arousal. He opened his eyes, bit his lower lip and with one last hard thrust, ejaculated on her hand with a growl.

Penny could say for sure this was one of the most erotic moments of her entire life. The thrill of bringing to orgasm someone who's never been touched was almost as good as an orgasm itself. She watched quietly as he recovered his breath, sweaty hair plastered on his forehead, legs stretched down awkwardly, dick resting on his hip. "So… did you like it?" She asked while wiping her hand on her shorts.

Sheldon looked at her, his hands discreetly covering his spent member. "Of course, Penny. Can you tell?" He laughed faintly.

She returned the smile, got up from the couch with wobbly legs and said, "Well, I have to go now. See you later?"

He escorted her to the front door with a relaxed face. "May I visit you tonight?" He inquired with a slightly nervous sigh, "I believe we have some issues to discuss."

"Sure. Bye" she was turning to leave when he touched her arm and kissed her cheek, an oddly innocent gesture after the recent events. "Goodbye, Penny."

She hurried to her place going straight to her bedroom, lied on the colorful quilt and threw herself into another needed self-pleasure session. Her climax came quickly after she licked her fingers clean, his unique taste lingering in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****_Thank you for your kind reviews! You guys rock!_**

* * *

Penny was sitting on her couch reading Stanislavski's 'Building a Character', relaxing after a very busy afternoon, which included grocery shopping, ironing, dusting, cleaning and organizing her apartment. The earlier rendezvous with Sheldon gave her a fresh, exciting vigor, something she hadn't felt in a long time. The possibilities of this new – whatever it was - were unpredictable, and instead of being anxious, she was elated. After months of no-bedroom activities, things started to look promising for her.

(Knock, knock, knock) Penny…

(Knock, knock, knock) Penny…

(Knock, knock, knock) Penny…

She stood up and opened the door with a toothy grin, "Hi, Sheldon."

"Good evening, Penny," he greeted cordially, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no, I just had dinner and was reading a book. Come in."

She noted he was a little apprehensive but said nothing as he sat on "his" chair. "Can I offer you something? Water? Tea?" She asked looking at his slightly startled blue eyes.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," he replied, placing his hands on his knees. "If it's ok with you, I want to start our discussion."

"It's ok," she sat on the couch, crossing her shapely legs, "What do you wanna talk about?"

His eyes travelled to the exposed tanned skin then back to her face, adam's apple bobbing enticingly. "I wish to analyze the changes in our friendship after the recent… events," he blushed.

_Of course you do_. She knew how sex (or the prospect of it) could mess with someone's head, especially a virgin's head - even a genius with an IQ of 187. Penny remembered how vulnerable and scared she felt after the first time a guy touched her intimately. Sheldon deserved better. "Ok… We will talk about the changes, but first I want to ask you something," she said calmly, "How did you feel after our encounter?"

He swallowed hard, staring at his hands, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Sheldon," she insisted, "Did you feel relaxed? Happy? Disgusted?"

He considered for a moment and responded, "I… of course I was relaxed, the orgasm releases oxytocin, which calms the nerves by offsetting the effects of the stress hormones," he explained, "And yes, I felt happy. I've been curious about coitus and pre-coitus activities for a while and finally had a chance to experience it… Before you ask, it was better than I expected," he smiled shyly.

Penny nodded, the familiar desire building up in her stomach. He was so sexy and didn't even know it. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "Please let me finish, Penny," he continued, "I was not disgusted. The whole act was natural for me. I'm a healthy adult male and I have needs – biological needs… I do have urges," he whispered, eyes glued to hers.

She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down. _He wants to continue this_. But this was Sheldon; he would certainly have some rules about it. "So… what do you suggest we do?"

He licked his lips, without taking his eyes from hers, "I propose we continue our sexual activities," his voice hoarse, "If you're willing, of course."

_Hell yeah!_ Penny was so thrilled, she was nearly ready to rip his clothes to shreds and mount him right there. _Calm down, girl_. Using her best poker face, she replied, "Yes, I'd like that."

Sheldon rose from the chair and began pacing the room, "Good, good. But before we start I must tell you something," his tone was serious, "I trust you, Penny. I really do. However, I understand that you're a bit fond of gossip," she glared at him, "But I'm asking you to be discreet about our… affair."

"Because of Leonard?"

"Yes," he stated, "I believe he wouldn't be pleased about our new liaison."

She was aware of Leonard's crush on her, everybody was. They even went out on a date, but the chemistry was missing. He was a nice, smart, good-looking guy, but his presence didn't make her skin tingle. She wanted passion, fire, magic. She deserved it.

"We can keep this to ourselves… I think it's better this way," she concluded.

He smiled with his hands behind his back, and said, "So… do you want to… "

Penny stood up and walked over to him, taking his hands in hers. "I want this," she raised herself on her toes and put her lips on his. The kiss started chaste, initially with both of them savoring each other's skin, but slowly became deeper when she bit his bottom lip gently. He gasped and pulled her closer to him, resting his hands on her tiny waist. She slipped her tongue deep inside his mouth, darting, probing; his was shy, meeting hers and then retreating. The heat was rising inside her, twisting and throbbing, she had to grasp his shoulders to steady her weakening legs. Sheldon tore his mouth from hers and slid his lips down her throat, licking and sucking at her soft skin, making her moan aloud, "God." He kissed the faint swell of her breasts, above the cotton fabric, while she ran her fingers through his short hair. His pupils were huge when he looked back at her face, "Is… is this ok?"

"Yeah," she murmured, lifting her top over her head and tossing it aside before shoving him on the couch and straddling his lap. He goggled at her in astonishment, "Penny!" She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Shhhhhh… I'm a big ol' five, remember?" He gulped and put his hand over her breast, gently kneading, exploring the tautness of her nipple as she grinded her hips against his covered erection. "Your breasts are beautiful, Penny," he said lustfully. Then his mouth replaced his fingers, and she cried out, "Like that, suck like that… ohhh," he switched his attention to the other, nibbling the little nub until she thought was going to burst into flames. "Take off your shirts," she instructed. He obeyed, revealing his white, freckled torso. She scratched her nails across his chest and abdomen and he shuddered at her touch, his hips twitching involuntary. He gripped her ass with both hands and drew her to him hard, moving in a circular motion, biting her collarbone. "Sheldon!" She whimpered, grabbing his head and roughly kissing him, pressing her crotch against his hardness.

This was heaven, but she needed more. Penny got off of his lap, pulling her skirt and damp panties down, exposing her bare sex. Sheldon was paralyzed, just staring at her perfect naked body, hands trembling. She kneeled between his legs and unbuttoned his chinos slowly. His cock sprang free and bounced against the bottom of her chin as she continued to push his pants down to his ankles, taking his underwear with them. She also took off his shoes and socks, placing them on the floor. The blonde grinned at him before licking the drops of semen from his swollen tip. "Oh dear Lord!" He hissed, clutching at the cushions beside him. She put the head in her mouth and started bobbing up and down furiously. His dick was too big for her to take it all in, but she kept trying until it reached her throat and she gagged, pulling back. When she lifted her head to look at him, he was shaking, his cock throbbing, staring at her with lust.

"P..Penny… Do you have a condom? I… I want to be inside of you" He whispered, caressing her arm.

Her internal muscles clenched at his words, but she realized with great exasperation she didn't have one. The last time she had sex was eight months ago; her last stock of condoms was used with Dean, a fuck-buddy who moved to New Orleans. _Damn it!_ She would pay a million of dollars for one. "No… I don't have… I'm sorry," she replied with a frown.

He made a disappointed face, "It's ok… We can have coitus some other time," he assured her.

"But I wanted… I need to…" She wined.

Sheldon tilted her chin up with the tips of his fingers, "Hey… look at me," he pleaded. Penny glanced at him with teary green eyes. She was craving for release, a real climax brought by him, not some stupid toy. "I can help you… manually… I suppose… But I need your guidance."

She was flabbergasted by his suggestion, but hell, he has been surprising her all day. She stood up, took his hand and went to her bedroom. He looked vaguely confused, but when she lied on the quilt with legs spread open, he immediately comprehended her intentions. He placed himself on the bed, waiting for her instructions while she slid her hands down her body sensually, reaching her hard nub and whispered, "This is my…" He interrupted her, snorting, "I've read anatomy books, Penny. I'm familiar with the female genitalia. I want you to show me your preferences," he eyed her, resting his warm hand on her belly. She sighed and held his middle finger, placing it between her plump lips, lightly sucking on it. His eyes fell shut and he shuddered, his penis leaping against her thigh. She then put the same finger on her clit, slowly rubbing, "Like that… Oh! Not too hard… yeah just like that," she panted. He continued his ministrations for minutes, paying attention to her reactions while dropping tender kisses on her breasts and stomach. "Now, put a finger inside me… Oh shit! Yeah… more," her hips lifted off the bed when he added another, "Oh God, yes! In and out, in and out… Faster, baby, faster…" She was practically riding his hand, her skin flushed and damp with perspiration, moaning so loud he had to cover her mouth with his to muffle her cries. She bit his lip again, grabbing his head as his tongue copied the movements of his slick fingers. When he used his thumb to circle her clit, the breath that was locked in her throat escaped into his mouth as a stifled grunt, "Sheldon! FUCK," and she shattered in his arms. This orgasm was so powerful that her vision dimmed under its assault - the world around her was just a foggy place, her own voice becoming a distant murmur in her ears.

She rested her head on the pillow with eyes closed, trying to recover her breath. Sheldon Cooper had really talented hands; it usually took a significant amount of time for her to come like this, but the Wackadoodle seemed to be a doctor in bed as well. Her thoughts were a sweet mess for a couple of minutes when she heard a too familiar sound.

(slap-slap-slap)

Penny looked down and saw Sheldon stroking his shaft tightly, with half-lidded eyes, biting his lip. She almost forgot he was still there and chuckled at the idea. She sat up slowly and touched his shoulder, making him stop his actions and glace at her. "Hey... Let me," he let go of his dick and waited for her touch expectantly. Her hand closed around it, pumping swiftly, "Oh!" He groaned as his body trembled wildly. With one hand, she reached down to cup and massage his balls while with the other held him fast, his steel-hard erection hot and slippery beneath her palm. After a few moments, he grasped her thigh and his cock started to spurt his warm liquid across his stomach, "Yes!" He growled and collapsed against the bed, closing his eyes, panting heavily.

She got off the bed, softly saying, "Wait here," and went to the bathroom briefly, before returning with a wet washcloth. He watched her languidly as she cleaned him up, her hands gently cleansing his tender flesh. Penny threw the cloth aside and lied beside him, snuggling closer to his heated body, wrapping an arm around his waist. He held her close and kissed the top of her head while his hand caressed her breast. "So… what are you thinking?" She asked against his chest. He sighed, "Nothing in particular. I believe the euphoria of release slowed down my brain… at least for a while." She lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes, "And this is good or bad?" Sheldon touched her lips with the tip of his fingers, murmuring, "This is fascinating."

They smiled at each other and he got on top of her, starting a long session of intense kisses. When she felt him rise again he abruptly broke off the kiss and rolled away. "Penny… As much as I want to continue, I have to return to my apartment… It's past midnight and I should start my nightly ablutions in order to achieve a restful sleep," he breathed with difficulty.

She was a little frustrated but understood his dilemma – he was a creature of habit and liked having his routine, Penny had no problem with that. "Ok," she agreed and sat against the headboard, watching him stand up, trying to hide his huge boner. _Oh… Sheldon…_

He went to the living room, got dressed quickly and returned with a concerned face, "I wish I could stay longer, but…"

"Hey, it's fine," she rose to her feet and moved slowly towards him, gently cupping his cheek with her hand, "That's who you are and I'm ok with it. Let me walk you to the door."

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?"

"Why? The door is locked and I don't expect any visitors," she snickered, repeating his words of that morning, the morning that changed everything between them.

He laughed at the private joke and drawled, "Alright, ma'am."

When they got in front of the door, he turned to her and pecked her forehead, her nose and then her mouth and whispered, "Good night, Penny."

"Good night, Sheldon," she spoke softly.

As soon as he left, she stepped to the bathroom to prepare her bath with only a thought in her mind: buy at least five packs of condoms tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The machines were rumbling and the room was empty as expected for a Saturday night. Penny checked her watch; it was almost 8:15 p.m., Sheldon's weekly time for laundry. She hadn't been alone with him since the night in her apartment, three days ago. They bumped into each other occasionally and she even had dinner at 4A last night, but always with someone around. At those occasions, he had acted normally, as if nothing had happened between them and this was somehow comforting to her, after all she didn't want things to get awkward, uncomfortable - he was her friend before anything else.

"Good evening, Penny," the familiar voice spoke, "You're early."

She turned around and watched as he went to the table, separating his clothes meticulously. "Hi, Sheldon. I didn't hear you coming."

"Oh, I noticed that," he grinned at her, "You seemed to be lost in thought… I'm sorry if I disturbed you… Anyway… what are you plans for tonight?"

Penny smiled, "I'm going to a friend's birthday party. Her husband owns a pub downtown and we planned a little get-together."

A flash of disappointment crossed his features but it was gone instantly. "That's great," he said dryly, not taking his eyes of his work.

"Yeah…" she agreed while sitting on top of the washing machine, looking at his lean forearms, "So… How are you? We didn't talk much since… since Wednesday."

Sheldon cleared his throat and replied, "I'm alright. Finally I'll be back to work at the university next week after my forced vacation… President Siebert obliged me to take some days off. I hate vacations!" he snapped.

"Ha-ha. Tell me something I don't know," she laughed.

All of a sudden, he stopped his activities and turned with an intense stare, making her body tingle from head to toe. He took two steps and stood directly in front of her, bending down to put his lips to her ear, "I tell you something you don't know, Penny…" he licked her lobe, "I've masturbated three times since our last encounter," he grasped her thighs, "I think about your vaginal muscles squeezing my fingers," a nip to her jaw, "The way you screamed my name," a soft bite to her neck, "Your mouth sucking my penis," and kissed her hard. Penny was so stunned by his behavior, she didn't returned the kiss at first, just stood there motionless for a couple of seconds. Then, a slight tug at her hair brought her back to reality. Sheldon was breathing heavily, looking into her eyes with hunger, "This is what you do to me," and placed her hand on his growing erection. She gasped and rubbed the hardening flesh through his pants as his hips thrust towards her vigorously, "Oh Penny," he moaned, kissing her again. This making-out session was too much for her to handle, her body needed to feel him inside her, the weight of him on top of her, to feel her desires satiated. When he slid his hand inside her tiny shorts, they heard a deep voice, "Good evening, kids."

There stood Mr. Tyler, the 57 year old janitor, with a smirk on his lips. "This is not an appropriate place for this kind of activities."

"I… I'm sorry, Mr. Tyler," Penny stammered, fixing her ponytail, face red with embarrassment while Sheldon turned to the older man, covering the front of his chinos. "We apologize profoundly," he said looking down.

"It's ok, but next time at least close the door," he chuckled, "You two have a nice night," and left whistling.

Sheldon put his hands on his face, exhaling loudly, "This is unacceptable… My mother would hit me with a bible if she saw me like this," displeasure filling his voice. She climbed off the washing machine and faced him, "Look Sheldon, this kind of thing happens… Thank God it was him and not Mrs. Vartabedian… That old gal would have a fit…" she smiled reassuringly. Despite his irritation, he sniggered quietly. The air between them was becoming increasingly tense; the silence lingered for several seconds and Penny took the clothes out of the dryer and put them in her basket, "I have to get ready for the party… See you later, Sweetie," and kissed his lips chastely, leaving the room.

XXX

She was sitting in a comfortable armchair, watching her drunken friends trying to dance. The party was good, with a lot of booze and some good-looking guys hitting on her. They were cute, but… something wasn't clicking… That's right. They were not tall geniuses with mesmerizing blue eyes. _Fuck!_ Her inebriate mind couldn't forget her neighbor, not for a minute, so she did what every drunk girl does in this situation – she texted him.

_ "WAYD?"_ She waited for several seconds, staring at her phone.

_"Penny, you know I'm not familiar with some of your slangs."_

She huffed and replied, _"I asked you, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Better?"_

_"I was sleeping, it's 1:30 a.m."_

_"I'm bored, Shelly… I want to see you…"_

_"Now? Penny, it's late, I need to sleep. I have a paintball game tomorrow afternoon"_

_"But you don't want to see me? :("_

_"Aren't you at your friend's party?"_

_"Yes… But I'm going home soon…I'm thinking about what happened in the laundry room… I miss your hands…"_ she couldn't believe herself.

_"Ok. Text me when you get home."_ Libido: 1 X Sheldon Cooper: 0

XXX

Penny took a quick shower and was drying herself off when she heard the quiet nine knocks. Deciding to spice things up, she opened the door naked, "Hi, gorgeous."

"Penny!" he entered and closed the door behind him, "Someone could be…"

She interrupted him kissing his mouth roughly, sticking her tongue past his lips like a desperate woman. He groaned and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her against the door. "Oh… you're so naughty… so fucking hot," she whispered breathlessly against his mouth. Alcohol always lowered her already limited levels of self-restraint, turning her into a fountain of dirty words and tonight was not an exception. She unfastened the top few buttons of his shirt and he gripped her wrist, "P…Penny, are you sure about this? You seem a little intoxicated," he asked with eyes fixed on hers. "I'm not drunk, just buzzed. And I want this since the moment I saw your big cock… I want you deep inside me… now," she said while sliding her hand inside his briefs and squeezing his shaft lightly, moving her palm to cup his balls, tightening her grip just enough to make him moan, "Oh Penny… I wish to… to fuck you too." Her vagina throbbed and pulsed violently as she bit his ear and asked, "You do? Tell me how." He grasped her ass, forcing his hips forward, "I… I want you to ride me… please Penny," and then kissed her again. She tore her mouth from his and sighed, "Let's go to my bed."

Sheldon carried her to the bedroom and lied her gently on the sheets, never breaking eye contact, and started to undress slowly. Penny was biting her lip in anticipation and reached for the bed table, fumbling for a condom. When she turned to him, he already was completely naked, looking ate her anxiously, "Come here," she tapped the space next to her and he climbed into the bed beside her. He held her to him and pressed her back against the mattress, pulling her lower lip between his teeth, nipping softly while she tilted her hips back and forth - the head of his dick sliding along her clit and back again. _I can't take this anymore_. Penny grabbed his shoulders, rolled him over and planted a kiss on his lips, his neck, his chest, his belly button and each side of his hips. She smiled at him mischievously before put the condom on with her mouth and working her tongue around his dick, sucking slightly, making him shudder. "Are you ready?" Sheldon just nodded and watched as she straddled his hips, grasped his cock, grazing it against her clit and positioned the tip to her throbbing center. Penny locked eyes with him and slid him inside of her. _Goddamn!_ He gripped her hips and she put her hands on top of his, holding him still, "Just a sec… Oh, fuck," his shaft was stretching her walls to the max, but never had she'd been this turned on before. Apparently losing his patience, he bucked his hips beneath her, pushing a pained cry from her lips. "I'm sorry… Did I hurt you?" he said in a breathless tone, placing both hands on her waist. "No, no, I'm ok… your dick is so big… it feels amazing," she reassured him. They started to move slowly, his hands now covering her breasts as her hips rose and fell, undulating around his penis, gliding her softness around his stiff member. Penny had never felt so full in her life, his shaft was reaching places she didn't think possible. Suddenly he thrust up deeper, harder, and she fell on his chest, still matching his movements, "Oh Penny… I'm close…" he panted, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. "Me too, baby… fuck me… don't stop," she begged with her forehead against his. The headboard was slamming against the wall with the force of their bodies, the bed practically rocking. "So good… you feel so good", she chanted on and on. When his hand slid between them to pinch her pulsing clitoris, she was a goner, spasming around the length of him, screaming in a high pitch tone, "SHEDON! SHIT!" He plunged inside her one, two, three more times before coming with a grunt, holding Penny on top of him.

_Oh, it was worth the wait. _

She was boneless in his arms, trying to reorganize her thoughts when she felt him softening inside her and loosened her hold as she realized he was trying to discreetly withdraw and remove the condom. Penny rolled to her side and watched him take it off and threw it in the trash can beside the bed. He turned to her with a cute smile, "Thank you, Penny" and kissed her tenderly. "No, thank YOU!" she emphasized the last word, caressing his sweaty back.

After five minutes of a comfortable silence, he asked the predictable question, "Penny, do you mind if I go home now?"

"Of course not, Sweetie," she was tired and was almost dozing off already.

Sheldon stood up and dressed his pajamas quickly, "There was a memorable evening, Penny. Thank you again for this extremely pleasurable experience," he bent and pecked her lips softly. "Same here, Sheldon." Exhaustion took over her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately, missing the affectionate way he covered her body with the blanket before leaving.


End file.
